1. Field
One or more example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to methods and apparatuses for encoding and decoding data in a memory system.
2. Related Art
NAND flash memory is one example of electrically erasable and programmable read only memory (EEPROM). A NAND flash memory may store large amounts of information in a small chip area by using NAND cell units where a plurality of memory cells are connected in series to each other.
An error may arise when data is stored at a memory device and stored data is read from the memory device. Various error correction codes may be used to detect and correct such errors. The error correction codes may include a Reed-Solomon (RS) code, a Bose-Chaudhuri-Hocquenghem (BCH) code, a Low Density Parity Check (LDPC) code, and so on.